jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:RoxiXD/Album bez nazwy...
'''Hej! To moje pierwsze opko, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Znając mnie będą błędy, ale będę starała się ich unikać. Nie pytajcie o nazwę, jeśli będzie wam nie pasować. Jeśli opowiadanie potoczy się tak jak teraz bym chciała, to wszystko się ułoży... ''' '''Najpierw kilka faktów:''' *'''Akcja dzieje się w świecie wikingów''' * *'''Niewiem, czy będzie Hicstrid''' *'''Pod koniec, może w środku kogoś uśmiercę(Może kilku ktosi)''' *'''Astrid nie mieszka na Berk''' *'''Na wszystkich wyspach zabijają smoki''' *'''Valka jest od początku i nikt nie wie o sanktuarium''' *'''Będą pół smoki''' *'''Czkawka ma siostrę - Lunę XD''' *'''Czkawka i Luna są półsmokami, ale o tym nie wiedzą''' *'''Mają zaginioną kuzynkę - Korę Starszą od czkawki o trzy lata''' *'''Będą różne perspektywy''' *'''Luna jest młodsza od Czkawki o cztery lata''' '''To zaczynajmy!''' '''Rozdział l''' Narrator '''Wyspa... Berk. Duża, piękna wyspa, otoczona lasami. Na wyspie tej była wioska, nie za duża i nie za mała. Ludzie byli szczęśliwi. Dzieci biegały, zaczepiały zwierzęta. Dzieci tych na wyspie było pięcioro: Sączysmark, Śledzik, Czkawka i bliźniaki - Mieczyk i Szpadka Lecz jedno nigdy nie bawiło się z innymi. Był to czteroletni Czkawka, który był odrzucany przez rówieśników. By dość wysoki Był niesamowicie inteligentny, jak na swój wiek. Wiedział wszystko o każdym znanym na Berk smoku. Nie bał się ich, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo je lubił, choć nigdy nie widział ich z bliska, czuł do nich nikłą dla innych sympatię... Chłopiec był kochany przez matkę - Valkę, i niezbyt przez ojca - Stoicka. Stoick był wodzem wyspy, był rozczarowany swym synem, który nie jest... nie odziedziczył po nim ni odrobiny muskulatury. Lecz pewnego pięknego, słonecznego, Sierpniowego dnia, Valka, która od ośmiu miesięcy była w ciąży, oświadczyła, że ,,już czas''. Stoick szybko pobiegł po Gothi i Phlegmę oraz Karinę, mamę Śledzika. Kobiety wyprosiły męszczyznę z domu. Chodził on w te i we wte, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Pyskacz, próbował go bezskutecznie uspokoić. Rozważał nawet przywiązanie przyjaciela do jakiegoś krzesła lub słupa. Po kilku godzinach kobiety wyszły z domu(prócz Valki) i pogratulowały wodzowi córki. Gdy wszedł do domu z synem, który bardzo chciał zobaczyć swoją małą siostrzyczkę... Dziewczyna została nazwana - Luna.''''' ''' Pięć lat później''' '''Luna była ulubienicą Stoicka. Stoick robił dla niej wszystko. Odrzucił własnego syna. Miał gdzieś Czkawkę. Valka za to traktowała obydwoje dzieci jednakowo. Czkawka był zazdrosny o Lunę, nie lubił jej przez trzy lata, a potem się przekonał. Spędzał z siostrą bardzo dużo czasu. Nie było innych dzieci z jej rocznika, więc nie miała się z kim bawić, mimo, że dzieci z rocznika Czkawki nieraz zapraszały ją do zabawy, zawsze odmawiała. Chciała się bawić z bratem. Ona tak jak i Czkawka, wiedziała wszystko o znanych smokach. ''' '''Jakiś tam czas późiej(może trzy miesiące?)''' '''Na Berk wybuchła straszliwa wojna ze smokami. Stoick i inni wojownicy z Berk walczyli i zabijali podłe bestie, aż nagle na niebie pojawiła się NOCNA FURIA! Wszyscy schowali się w popłochu, lecz ona nic sobie z tego nie robiąc wleciała do wioski. Podpaliła zbrojownie i gdzieś zniknęła. Wszyscy myśleli czemu tylko podpaliła zbrojownie, niczego nie zabierając. Żaden dom nie ucierpiał, a z chwilą zniknięcia Furii, skończył się atak. Lecz czy napewno nic nie ubyło? To pytanie dręczyło mieszkańcw wioski, dopuki wszyscy nie poszli do domu, a wódz i jego żona nie poszli sprawdzić co u dzieci...''' '''I jak? Podobał się pierwszy rozdział? Mam nadzieję,że tak. Piszcie komy. Tylko, żeby''' były szczere ;) ''Dedyk dla mojej przyjaciółki. Dzięki Anka, dzięki tobie chce mi się pisać pisać'' Rozdział ll ''Valka'' '''To był bardzo dziwny atak. Smoki Zabrały kilkanaście owiec i jaków, a poza tym nic strasznego nie zrobiły. Najdziwniejsza była ta Nocna Furia. Spaliła mniejszą część zbrojowni i odleciała. Teraz ze Stoickiem idziemy sprawdzić co u naszych dzieci, ale gdy weszliśmy do pokoju, przeżyliśmy szok! Cały pokój był zdemolowany. Na łóżku i na oknie były ślady pazurów, chyba Nocnej Furii. W najciemniejszym kącie pokoju siedziała skulona Luna. Szybko do niej podbiegłam i wzięłam na ręce. Poszliśmy do salonu i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać z córką...''' Kochanie, co się stało? Gdzie jest Czkawka? - Powiedziała Valka Smok, duży, czarny smok wleciał do pokoju, kiedy bawiłam się z Czkawką i go prwał. Czkawka nie chciał, i uciekał przed nią po całym pokoju, ale smok go złapał na łóżku i wyleciał - Odpowiedziała Luna, jak na swój wiek mówi płynnie i dokładnie Coś jeszcze? - Spytał Stoick, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że jego syn został porwany przez smoka '''Mała pokiwała głową na nie. Dzisiaj i spała u nas, bo jej okój jest zniszczony. Ona i Czkawka mieli pokój razem...''' ''Czkawka'' '''Porwał mnie smok! Pomocy! Pomocy! To Nocna Furia! Zaraz, lądujemy? Smok postawił mnie delikatnie na ziemi i stanął na przeciw mnie. Miał przyjazne oczy i nie wyglądał na takiego, który chciałby mi coś zrobić.''' Co chcesz ode mnie? Czemu mnie porwałeś? - Spytał Czkawka Wrooar - Odpowiedział smok '''Smok mrukną w odpowiedzi. Zrobił minę, która mówiła wyraźnie - Musiałem''' Ale kto kazał Ci mnie porwać? - Spytał ponownie chłopiec '''Smok tym razem nie mrukną nic. Ale zrobił minę typu Siła wyższa i popatrzył się w niebo. Jest już ciemno. Około jedenastej. Spojrzałem się na smoka, poczym instynktownie wysunąłem dłoń ku smoku. Ten zawarczał. Odsunąłem rękę, lecz po chwili, znów wyprostowałem rękę i spuściłem głowę. ''Poczułem łuski smoka, który po chwili odsuną łeb ode mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się. Smok zrobił to samo, tylko po swojemu. Pokazał mi, że nie ma zębów.''''' Ty nie masz zębów... A mógłbym przysiądz, że... - chłopak urwał, bo w tym momencie smok wysunął kły i warknął Masz... Co jest? Co się dzieje? - Spytał chłopak patrząc tam gdzie smok - w krzaki Grrrrrrrrr... Wroar - Smok zawarczał '''Mój nowy kolega zawarczał, a krzaki się poruszyły. Nic z nich jednak z nich nie wyszło. Ale... zaraz! Przecież to smok! Jego kolor się zmienił i teraz widziałem dokładnie smoka. To zmiennoskrzydły! Jest w naszej księdze!''' Zmiennoskrzydły... - Smok zrobił obrażoną minę, jakby Czkawka go uraził Zmiennoskrzydła? - Poprawił się chłopiec '''Zmiennoskrzydła zrobiła wesołą minę, podeszła do mnie i położyła się kładąc głowę na moich kolanach. ''' (Akcja może dziać się dość szybko, ale to opko nie będzie długie(chyba(mnie pogieło! Nawiasy w nawiasach!) Chyba) '''Ciekawe czy te smoki mają imona...''' A macie imiona? - Spytał chłopiec '''Smoki pokiwały głowami na nie''' A mogę wam je nadać? - Zapytał ponownie '''Nowi koledzy pokiwali energicznie głowani na tak. To fajnie! To może... hmm... Wymyślanie imion jest trudniejsze niż myślałem...''' Ty będziesz Szczerbatek - Smok zrobił się bardzo wesoły A ty... Może być... Dedyki dla ,,Onyksa'' i ,,XRicoxdxdX'' A ty... Może być... Niss? - ucieszona smoczyca zaczęła się łasić do Czkawki ''Luna'' '''Czkawkę smok porwał dwa tygodnie temu. Mama była bardzo smutna. Tata miał to gdzieś, a gdy nie było mamy, to świętował. Tydzień temu odbył się jego pogrzeb. Wszyscy uważają, że smok go zabił. Ja sama nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć...''' I jak? Jeszcze raz przeskoczę o pewien czas i zostawię na dużej. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się podoba. Jak wspomniałam wcześniej, Opko nie będzie długie Rozdział III ''' Dziesięć lat później''' ''Czkawka'' '''Dziesięć lat temu porwał mnie Szczerbatek. Nie dowiedziałem się do tej pory po co. Mam teraz dziewiętnaście lat, jestem wyższybardziej umięśniony, i znam dużo więcej gatunków smoków.Na Berk nie zawitłem ani razu. Nieraz chciałem, ale Szczerbatek się wtedy dziwnie zachowywał. Rok temu na jednej wyspie, na której teraz mają pokój ze smokami, zrobiłem sobie kombinezon. Ma on wiele kieszeni, np. na sztylet, miecz, mapy... Zastanawiam się, co u Luny i Mamy. O ojca nie mam się co martwić. Pewnie hucznie to uczcił, w końcu... Największa Ciamajda na Berk zniknęła.Dzięki nam, 19 wysp ma już pokój ze smokami. Teraz lecimy na kolejną wyspę. Gdy już dolecieliśmy, mieszkańcy jak zwykle zlękli się Nocnej Furii. Musiałem wytłumaczyć im pewne kwestie i przeszliśmy do rzeczy. Gdy już było po wszystkim, a smoki mieli Ci co chcieli, wódz wioski, zaproponował nam(mi i Szczerbiemu), dom na ich wyspie. Ja i mój przyjaciel spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Zgodziliśmy się. Jak nie patrzeć, nie mieszkamy nigdzie, więc czemu wsumie by nie? Już się powoli ściemnia, więc wódz Ramon prowadzi nas do naszego nowego domu. Ja nigdy nie zdradzam swojego imienia, więc wszyscy mówią na mnie Smoczy Jeździec. Nie znają też imienia Szczerbatka. Na niego wołają ,Czarna śmierć''''(jeżeli w jakimś opowiadaniu się pojawiła ta nazwa, to bardzo przepraszam. Nie ściągam od nikogo)'''. Weszliśmy do domu i od razu weszliśmy do sypialni. Zdjąłem hełm i kombinezon i położyłem się spać... Rano obudziłem się cały mokry. Mordka chciał mnie ZNOWU obudzić przed wschodem słońca, bo lubi ze mną wtedy latać. Wczoraj przynieśli nam do domu kilkanaście(bo więcej się nie zmieściło) koszy ryb. Usiadłem na brzegu łużka i przetarłem oczy.''' To co przyjacielu? Jemy śniadanie i lecimy, co? - spytał zaspany chłopak Wrrroooooaaaarrr - Smok przeciągnął się i spojrzał na Pana To chodź na śniadanie - Powiedział Czkawka po ubraniu kombinezonu '''Zeszliśmy do kuchni. Wyjąłem jeden kosz ryb dla mojej mordki kochanej, a sam usmażyłem sobie jedną. Po zjedzonym śniadaniu, wyszliśmy na dwór. Zaraz zacznie wschodzić słońce. Wzlecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem i ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Lataliśmy wysoko, pomiędzy chmurami. Wśród promieni wschodzącego słońca. Lataliśmy tak z dwie godziny i wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś wysie. Nigdy tu nie byliśmy. Warto się rozejrzeć. poszliśmy do lasu. Spotkaliśmy tam kilka Grąkli, Koszmarów Ponocników oraz stadko Zębaczy. Pszechodziliśmy obok całkiem pokaźniego stada Koślawych Mruków. Spotkaliśmy jeszcze kilka pospolitych gatunków. Żadnym smokom nie przeszkadzała moja obecność. Traktują mnie jak swojego. Kiedy już mieliśmy lecieć usłyszeliśmy ryk. Ale nie był to zwyczjny ryk. To był ryk... Nocnej Furii! Szybko polecieliśmy tak. Rzeczywiście! Nocna Furia! Biała Nocna Furia! Miała przygniecione skrzydło dużym głazem. Spokojnie podeszliśmy do, jak się okazało, smoczycy. Warczała. Przez wiele lat szukaliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem innych NF, ale teraz nie wygląda jakoś na ucieszonego. Może kiedy indziej dowiem się czemu. Kiedy w końcu pozwoliła do siebie podejść, Szczerb rozwalił głaz, a ja zacząłem patrywać jej skrzydło. Jest złamane. Usłyszałem głosy, które rozmawiały''' Ale co ty tutaj robisz? - Spytał Czarny smok Utknęłam, jakbyś nie zauważył. A ty co robisz z... nim? - Spytała samica On, jest jednym z was - odpowiedział Nas? Mówiłeś, że nas nie rozumie - dziwiła się smoczyca Bo nie rozumie. Jeszcze. Jesteś tu, więc może... - wachał się smok Ty chyba nie mówisz, że.... Jeszcze nie spotkał się z żadnym... - Smoczyca już nie bardzo rozumiała to wszystko Nie. Z żadnym. Jesteś pierwsza - odparł nieświadom, że jego przyjaciel słyszy i Rozumie ich rozmowę '''Czy ja ich rozumiem? Szczerbatek zna tę smoczycę? O co chodzi?!''' Czyli nas rozumiesz? - zapytał przyjaciela Szczerbatek Powiedziałem to na głos? - Zdziwił się chłopak Nieraz myślisz na głos - zaśmiały się smoki Czyli się znacie? - Spytał chłopak Tak. Znamy się od... - spróbowała sobie przypomnieć Siedemnastu lat - Dokończył jej przyjaciel Ale dlaczego wcześniej nie rozumiałem ciebie Szczerbatku? - chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać Musiałeś być raz przy kimś takim jak ty oraz smoku - odpowiedział Takim jak ja? I smoku? 10 lat temu byłem z Luną i tobą i Ciebie nie rozumiałem - chłopak nic już nie r ozumiał Musiałeś osiągnąć odpowiedni wiek. I nie chodzi o człowieka Czkawka... - powiedziała smoczyca Skad znasz moje imię? Nie o człowieka? To kim ja jestem? - Zaczął się denerwować Jesteś... Jesteś półsmokiem - odparła spokojnie smoczyca Ja? Półsmokiem? Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliliście! Z tego, co słyszałem, półsmoki są silne, odważne... I są smokami! - Chłopak się zdenerwował Jeszcze nie potrafisz się zmieniać. A rozumieć nas możesz zacząć wtedy, gdy przy tobie jest inny półsmok zamieniony w człowieka - Powiedział Szczerbatek W takim razie jedno z was musiałoby być półsmokiem - Powiedział już spokojniej Masz rację, pół smokiem jest... Rozdział IV Półsmokiem jest Kora - Powiedział Szczerbatek Zaraz, zaraz... Kora? - Niedowierzał chłopak Tak Kora, a co? - zaciekawił się smok Moja zaginiona kuzynka tak się nazywała - rzekł chłopak Kora? Czy ja o czymś niewiem? - spytał smok przyjaciółki Moooożna tak powiedzieć... - ciągnęła smoczyca '''Smoczyca zmieniła się w dziewczynę, tak wysoką ak ja. Tylko wyglądała na starszą. Miała ten sam kolor włosów i oczu jak ja. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i usiadła na ziemi...''' Czyli to ty.. - Szepnął chłopak ''Narrator'' '''Dziewczyna był smutna. Uciekała od rodziny od wielu lat. Stała się samotniczką. Od śmierci rodziców nie widziała się z Ciocią i Kuzynami.Nie wie, co się u nich dzieję. Teraz spotkała kuzyna. Szczerbatka zna od siedemnastu lat. Jest od niej młodszy o rok. Kocha go. Kryje się z tymi uczuciami. Ona też nie jest mu obojętna. Ona jest człowiekiem w połowie, choć woli być smokiem. Nie wyznali sobie uczuć, choć pragną tego.Dziewczyna była załamana. Odnalazła rodzinę, ale oni myślą, że nieżyje. Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła łza. Chłopak jej nie zauważył, ale smok tak. Trącił łbem rękę dziewczyny, która obejmowała nogi. Jej twarz schowana była w kolanach. Smok zwrócił się do przyjaciela ''' Mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić nas samych? Pewnie - odpowiedział i poszedł do lasu '''Smok jeszcze raz trącił łbem jej rękę i się w nią wtulił. Dziewczyna objęła jego szyję i się do niego przytuliła. Przytulali się tak przez jakiś czas. Gdy przestali, ona zmieniła się w smoka i położyła na ziemi. Szczerbatek położył się obok niej''' Co się stało? - spytał Nie widziałam mojej rodziny od lat Szczerbi - powiedziała zapłakanym głosem Wszyscy myślą, że nieżyje, że zginęłam jak rodzice - Powiedziała bardzo cicho '''Dziewczyna, a raczej smoczyca skuliła się. Szczerbatek objął ją skrzydłem''' Wszystko będzie dobrze... Zobaczysz - szepnął jej do ucha '''Kochał ją bardzo, ale bał się o tym powiedzieć. Bał się, że go wyśmieje. Nie wiedział, że ona czuje to samo. Podniusł głowę z ziemi. Przybliżył do pyszczka Kory i liznął ją delikatnie. Nie tak, jak codziennie budzi Czkawkę. Pocałował ją. Smoczyca, która do tej pory miała zamknięte oczy, otworzyła je. Spojrzała na niego. Również go liznęła(pocałowała). Odwóciła biały łebek'''